


A soul with No memories

by goldensea



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dean winchester is a police, F/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-06 22:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12220110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldensea/pseuds/goldensea
Summary: Whats a person without his memories?? And what will dean winchester do with a girl he found with no memories?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone this is my first fic ever. I hope you enjoy. English isnt my first language so excuse my grammar.

He was driving through the night in his precious car, windows down music up, though he’d stopped singing along hours ago. He was exhausted. Went to fix a car for one of Bobby's clients. It was a 20 hour drive but it was worth it. He loved driving through states and helping Bobby. He would do anything for him. He owed him a lot, and besides, he always gets the weekends off, unless he’s filling in for one of his co-workers. He loved his job in the police department just like his dad. Thinking about him, was not a good idea; his heart throbbed in pain. He shook his head and looked at the clock it was 2 am, so he decided that in the next town he's getting some shut _eye, but then his green eyes caught something moving on the side of the road. She was wearing a blue dress and walking ever so slow. He slowed down too. Leaving her wasn't an option not in his moral code. He stopped the car and called out for her.  
"Hey! You want a ride, or something?"

But she kept walking slow like she didn’t even see the car.  
Ok. plan B He jumped out of the car and walked beside her, looking at her clothe. He could see the mud on it and she was bare feet. Her golden hair was every which way. Now he was really concerned and tried again.

 

"Hi there… Are you alright?"  
She didn't acknowledge him at all, so he put his hand on her shoulder and moved in front of her. She blinked and looked stunned, like he just puffed up from out of nowhere.

 

"Are you alright?" he repeated.

She started blinking and swallowing repeatedly.

 

"Are you ok? Do you want water?"

He wasn’t sure what to say or what to do. She kept swallowing, she closed her eyes a little and opened her mouth, but there were no words. She liked her dry lips and tried again.

 

"l... Um..."

Her voice was hoarse, like she had been screaming or like it had been a long time since she used it, and he saw tears in her golden eyes. Oh no no no He could handle anything; Hell, put him in front of death and he wouldn’t budge, but tears… Maaaan that’s unfair.

 

"Ok... Ok... It’s ok." He tried to reassure her.

He let his hand move to her back,guided her to the impala. He opened the front door for her, she got in, her legs still out and her back turned against the driver's seat

 

“Ok?!” He said mostly to himself.   
"Stay here."

She just looked at him with glazed, unfocused eyes, shinning with unshed tears. Her head titled up, exposing her neck and she swallowed hard. He moved fast, grabbed his duffel and gave her a small bottle of water. She took it in her hand but just stared at it, so he put his hand on her‘s and guided the bottle to her cracked lips. She took a small sip and her eyes lit up like she hadn’t known it was water or maybe she didnt knew she was thirsty. She drank fast and breathed through her nose.

 

"Ok. Take it easy."

He frowned a little looking down at her feet then kneeled down , took off her muddy socks, cleaned her feet the best he could, made sure she wasn’t injured and pulled two socks from his duffel and put them on her feet. She was freezing. When he looked up at her, she was watching him with a blank face.

 

“Sooo…" He said, trying to break the ice.  
"…I’m Dean. Dean Winchester." And gave her one of his famous smiles.

 

"What’s your name?"

She cleared her throat and said;   
"I'm… I… Um… " She looked horrified. "I don’t know.She whispered, dropping her head and clenched the empty bottle in her hands Oh no no no don’t cry, please don’t cry. He put his hand on hers, maybe to warm her a little or maybe to give her courage

"Hey, hey. It’s ok, it’s alright. What’s the last thing you remember?"   
He said in a soft tone almost whispering. She looked in his eyes and bit her lips and swallowed hard again. She rolled her eyes up frowning a little like she was thinking really hard. She kept chewing, and when her teeth finally released the abused lip, it began to shake. Tears slipped down her cheeks.

 

"I don’t know." She said.

Good work Winchester!! God, I’m such an idiot. Charlie would’ve never made her cry.  
She was so good at comforting victims. He could always rely on her; he was good at getting them away from danger, but the aftermath was always Charlie's thing.

 

"Hey, hey. It’s ok, you’re safe, you’re ok." He soothed.  
"You’re not hurt, are you?"  
She shook her head no, sucking her bottom lip.

 

"Look everything’s gonna be alright. It will come back to you, just give it time ok?"

She nodded.

"So here’s the plan; I’m gonna take you with me to the next town, to the police station they’ll take good care of you. Is that ok?"  
She nodded again with tears rolling down at a slow pace now. He grabbed her feet, tucked them in the car, stood up and closed her door gently. He climbed in his seat and threw the duffel on the back seat.

 

"All set?" Dean asked.

She nodded.

"Here, drink some more water."

 

She complied .

"Are you hungry?" He asked.

She shook her head no. Ok He started the car and the music was so loud she flinched.

"Oh! I’m sorry."  
He immediately turned it off. 

 

"It’s ok." She said.

Smiling now that she realized what it was. The tears had stopped, to his relief. He pulled his jacket from the back seat and helped her getting it on. He closed the windows; it was a September night and she was cold like ice. He offered to open the heater, but she just shook her head and they got on the road again.  
She was silently sniffling from time to time.  
A few minutes into the drive, she pulled her legs up to her chest and hugged herself, laid her head on her knees, facing him.  
He looked at her puffy eyes and red nose. staring at him he felt uncomfortable. He wasn’t sure what to say.

 

"Hey that’s a cute necklace you’ve got there."

He pointed at her direction. It was sticking out in an odd angle from between her knees. Cute!? Dean really!?! When do you even use that word…? Well apparently now.  
She frowned a little, looking where he was pointing. She held the small golden dolphin in her hands for a few seconds, then shepulled it off her head.lt tangled a bit in her hair but soon it was dangling from her delicate fingers while she was staring at it.  
Dean focused on the road again. He wasn’t comfortable with the silence so he turned on the music. He almost didn't hear her when she whispered.

"It’s from my little brother"

Then she started laughing and saying.

"It’s from my brother. For my 18th birthday. Isn’t that great? I have a brother!" 

"Yeah baby brothers are the best thing in the world!"  
after sex and maybe pie .  
Her happy expressions crashed suddenly dropped.

"I don't know what he looks like." She whispered again.   
"Hey its ok. That means you have a brother who is looking for you. And it's only a matter of days before you'll be home."

"Really?!" She was back to smiling and beaming.

"Yeah of course! If I went missing, Sammy would turn the world upside down until he’d find me. "

 

"Tell me about your little brother."

"Well, Sammy is a very smart lawyer. He's married to Jess they…"

He kept on talking. He didn’t know what it was about her that made her so easy to talk to, or maybe because he was talking about Sam.

"…so when he opened the bathroom door, his hand was stuck to the handle."

"Nooo." She said in disbelief. 

"Oh yes. And the best part…" He said chuckling. "He had to rip the whole door knob off, so he could use the bathroom." 

"You can’t do that. That’s not nice."

He chuckled. "Sure you can. It’s called a prank war. It’s fun. Do you know what he did?"

"No." She said laughing.

"He put super glue in my hairbrush."

"Oh nooooo!! "

"Yep! I ended up in the ER with the brush stuck in my head, a crazy do and my hand glued to the brush. My hair wasfunny for a long time."

Now she was giggling how adorble His heart skipped a beat. The necklace was tangled around her hand. She kissed it with a sigh, closed her hand tight and leaned against the door.

 

"Are you tired? Go to sleep."

"I’m not sleepy. I don't want to sleep."

The way she said it,triggered a memory of a stubborn six year old Sammy.

"Ok" He said, with half a smile and turned off the radio and soon enough her eye lids got heavy and began to drop. She fought it trying to keep them open. A battle she lost.


	2. Chapter 2

He drove almost 49 minutes then a police car stopped him out of nowhere great! He sighed. It turned out he had a busted back light what?!He was shocked and offended **_how could you possibly miss that? Some police officer you are!!_ ** He mocked himself in disbelief.

"What happened to her?" The officer asked.

Dean looked at her too, she was a mess! Any good officer should ask that. But dean didn’t appreciate when the officer pointed the light of his flashlight at her, and woke her up. She flinched took in her surroundings, but she stayed quiet, didn't say a word while Dean explained a very short version of what had happened. The policeman offered to take her to the police station since he was already heading there and knew a shortcut through the woods, and Dean agreed , despite the uneasy feeling in his guts, but he didn’t have a reason to say no. The girl just smiled a true smile and gave him back his jacket, nodded before opening the door and got out. Everything in him screamed that it was wrong because he did not finish his job.  
Before his bran registered what he was doing, he found himself outside the car, looking at her while the officer guided her to the other car. She looked at him and rushed back to him, gave him a big hug. He wasn’t sure at first, but then he started to pat her back lightly. She looked up at him with her big bright eyes, laid her chin on his chest and said

"Thank you for everything Dean. Dean Winchester”  
Her eyes consumed him like he could dive in her soul  
"It’s nothing kiddo. I’m just doing my job."

**_yeah the one your leaving uncompleted_** his mind remembered him. She walked to the police car and sat in the front seat without looking back this time. They drove past him, and he watched as they got off the next exit to the woods area.  
He sighed getting in his car and driving to the motel, but he decided to stop at the gas station, his baby was dangerously hungry. He also bought some snacks and while he was munching the chips something shined in the lighits of the car,He picked it up damn it it’s her necklace. ** _Shit!_**. The image of her face lightening up with pure joy flashed in his mind. He have to give it back to her . So he drove to the opposite direction of the motel. _**Sleep could wait**_.  
When he arrived at the road, he saw the police car in the middle of the woods **_what the hell?!_   **did he rescue a serial killer? or did he mistrust the law employer?! He stopped the car jumped of, his hand went directly to the gun in his waist belt. In full on police mode, he run towards the car which still had the engine running . It was empty, of course, with the doors open. He heard muffled cries overpowered by the light sound of the car engine. He moved forward and what he saw in the spot lights of the car made his blood boil and all the sanity left him. He ran and lunched himself on the fucker that was above a very naked girl.

"You son of a bitch!"  
He yelled through grinding teeth. He automatically started punching fast and hard at the man was too surprised to do anything. But when the policeman tried to fight back his hands were stuck under Dean's knees who was pinning him down with his body.landing punches everywhich way  
Meanwhile the girl was gasping for air one of her hands on her neck.

 

"You were… You were supposed to protect her!"  
Dean shouted he heard a noxious sound of "crack" but that did nothing to his anger, so he kept punching, unable to stop though somewhere in his brain he knew he should.

 

"You…" punch  
"…betrayed…" punch  
"…the…" punch  
"…oath!" punch

 

He was breathing heavily. The man was now unconscious underneath him.  
His mind registered an umpff sound. He looked back to her, she was trying to get up but failing miserable her legs was shaking so badly, actually her whole body was shaking visibly and she was trying to cover herself with her hands. He instantly took off his blouse, cold air hitting his raged body and approached her carefully. He cleared his throat, keeping his anger under control, not letting it show in his tone. Staying calm, collected.

 

"Hey kiddo it’s over now. You’re safe."

He came closer to her and she kept watching him with fearful eyes. Tears streaming ferociously down her red cheeks, snotty nose and red swollen lips. He kept talking in a soft tone. She looked like she’d given up on trying to stand and move away.

 

"D...?" She said.

That one syllable in a very hoarse voice, shattered his heart.

 

"Yeah it’s me. You’re safe now sweetie."

He helped her into his blouse and quickly dialed 911 on his cellphone

 

"Yes, this is Dean Winchester my badge number is 5039 We’re at 299,Eureka way, California. I need backup and there is a civilian down " "no she's breathing fine" he was looking at her intently "no. But she’s...."  
he stand up turned his back at her.

 

"she’s bleeding. There’s lots of blood between her thighs. He raped her." He said in a weak voice. Feeling the words choking him.  
He closed his phone, sat back next to her and cleared his throat.  
"It’s gonna be fine. Help is coming."  
She just nodded, still crying and shaking.


	3. Chapter 3

The ride to the hospital was like a blur. She gave up on stopping her tears long time ago. Now she was willing herself to stay still but failing miserably.

Everything hurts. There were bruises forming in different places on her body, an angry red hand-mark appeared on her soft long neck, making her voice scratchy and swallowing painful. Her head and the area between her legs were pulsing in pain with every heartbeat.

All she wanted was to bury herself in a deep, dark place and just disappear, but instead she found herself in a very white room, with very white beds and two women dressed in white! Who took away her blanket!  
At that moment she was exposed, naked, all her emotions raw. She was scared, helpless, defenseless all over again.

Her heart hammering in her chest so fast, she couldn't breath fast enough. One of the women in front of her was telling her something about a hospital gown and she tried to lift dean's blouse. That's when she snapped. She did the only thing she could.  
She kicked and screamed even though her voice now was completely destroyed she didn't stop screaming her lungs out, closing her eyes shut.

"Whats going on?"

She heard an angry voice, which only made her fear double. Dean was standing in front of the nurses, dressed in a red shirt he grabbed from his duffel and he was demanding an answer.

“She won't undress. "

The other was out of the room quickly

"Give me that!"

he snatched the gown from her

"of course she won’t!"  
"Hey kiddo!?"

he tried, but she wasn't listening. She was screaming with no voice, face all red, eyes shut closed, hand fisted in front of her chest, legs kicking fast.  
He hesitated not wanting to touch her shoulders. He’d seen rape victims enough to know a thing or two about it. His brain noted that she was without the blanket that she’d clinged to earlier. He retrieved the blanket, dropped it around her shoulders. He could see the second her brain registered the blanket cause she pulled it over her head and covered her whole body, bringing her legs to her chest. But now she was struggling to breathe.

"It’s ok. You’re safe. Just take deep breaths"

that's when her eyes met Dean's emerald green ones…. _**I'm safe. Dean’s here. I’m safe. I'm safe.**_ She kept chanting in her head.  
At that moment a doctor and a security guy came rushing to the room.

"She’s just scared ! No need for Mr. uniform . You’re making it worse for her" he yelled

The security looked at the nurse  
"Is everything under control??"

"Yes. Everything is fine. Thank you"

He nodded and walked out, while the doctor was by her side, talking to her patient

"Its ok sweetie, it’s just a small panic attack. Breathe, deep... That’s it you’re doing fine. Thaaats it...."

Now that she was breathing right. She looked at Dean and tried to ask him, where she was and what’s happening and what's with the white!! but her voice was completely gone Dean just looked at her. Thankfully the doctor said

" I’m doctor Molly . And you are in the hospital."  
She looked back at the nurse

"Go get the rape kit"  
The nurse was out of the room

"So what’s your name?"

"No. She doesn't remember her name. Only remembers she has a brother " Dean told her.

"Ok sweetie can you tell me where it hurts the most?"  
The girl looked down, but shame and embarrassment coursing through her veins roaring in her ears stopped her from admitting it , So, instead she pointed to her throat and head.

"Can I take a look?" she asked

There was a bang in her heart, so she glanced at Dean for help, Dean could hear her thoughts loudly. It is ridiculous how her face translates her feelings.

" She's not gonna hurt you. Dr Molly just want to help you feel better "

she simply looked back at the doctor, and nodded. How much faith she had in him, how much trust, crushed him deep inside. He's not worthy of that, not when he caused the situation she's in right now.

The doctor did her thing making sure she didn't have a concussion then working her way to the abused throat. Though every step she explained to her patient what she was doing, making small talk, earning her trust.  
Dean could see she was succeeding; that girls face was like an open book!  
Dr. Molly grabbed the girls hands and started swabbing under her nails and collecting everything she could get

"Did you hit or scratch him?" she asked hopefully

The girl nodded whispering  
."I scratched his nose, bit his…I don't know what…! but I did… I kicked hard too…!"

For some stupid reason Dean felt his heart expand with pride.

"Good girl"

Patting her back, grinning wide. The blanket slipped down her back resting around her legs.

"but he didn’t stop" she whispered, hanging her head between her shoulders. Shame radiating from her in waves. He took her chin between his fingers so he could look her in the eyes .

"Heeey now! None of that! You did your very best and me and Dr. Molly are very proud of you"  
Then looked at the 40 year-old Dr. with an aren't-we?!-kinda look. She was quick to respond

"of course we are! You are very brave. And it’s not your fault. Not a tiny bit! You hear me?"  
The girl just nodded. Hurt, shame, betrayal still lingering in her broken colorful eyes.

"He had no right to do what he did! Absolutely no right!!”  
The girl just nodded again. Now to address the elephant in the room.

"Now sweetie, I know you love this blouse. And look gorgeous in it." She tried to joke

"But I need you to take it off, so I can examine the rest of your body. And the police needs it for evidence."  
She gave her a warm smile, but the girl just clenched the hem of the blouse tight and was looking between the two in front of her.

"You know I won't hurt you right?" the Dr asked.

The girl nodded, bit her lip and looked between the doctor and Dean. For a second there dr. Molly was wondering I’s she blushing?  
Her face was already red and swollen but then Yep. Definitely blushing. And it looked like Dean also saw her ears turning red. Cause he said  
"So I'll be out"  
But when he tried to move the girl pinched his sleeve

"Don't go!" she said, in a panicked harsh whisper.

"You want me to stay?" he asked a little confused  
"No. no. NO.... Um.... Just... Um... Don't go" She pleaded

"NO. I’m not leaving." he answered her "not until tomorrow when you’re ok and settled" he added not wanting her to misunderstand nor build false hope.

"I’ll be just outside, call if you want me. Or break the window and I'll be flying in here in seconds"  
he flashed her a smile, that only grew bigger when she looked at the window and the few objects in the room like she was deciding how to.  
He walked out. The dr just rolled her eyes **_he looks like he walked out from a modeling magazine. Oh well, minus the clothes_**. She turned her focus on her patient, who was still embarrassed and squirmed under her gaze.

"Actually I would rather you not be here either" she said fidgeting with the hem of the blouse.

“Oh! Honey" the dr chuckled

 

Dean walked out of the room, out of the long corridor, out of the lobbey, past their stiff chairs, out of the hospital, and when the cold air hit his face, he gobbled up air like he hadn’t been breathing for hours... _ **dam that psychopath monster! dam my luck! dam this night! dam the freakin hospitals**_... He kicked the wall near him multiple times until he was out off breath. So he crunched to the ground fisting his blouse above his aching heart.

"Adam!" He breathed out

He relaxed his fist and started patting his heart, the way he used to pat Adam's back when the little one couldn’t sleep.

He took deep inhales. Everybody said with time it would get easier, but nobody said the pain would never go away! only dealing with it would get easier.

Adam is always in the back of his mind even when he's not thinking about him. The ever throbbing pain in his chest never fades, and he doesn't want it to...

He rubbed his face with his other hand wiping away tears and getting his emotions under control. He stood up and cleared his throat. He absently tugged at his collar from the cold of the very late night or very early morning?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo. I was wondering what do you think??  
> And is it to detailed??
> 
> Review will be appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

He found a vending machine bought 2 cups of hot chocolate. [i hope the kid could drink, yeah she has no concussion, so its ok right!?! I should stop calling her kid though,she sure is old enough not to be called kiddo, even if it feels like she's a lost child or puppy. Hmmm girl? No too stupid. chik? Now thats low even for you Winchester. AAAAAAAAH i nees to sleep im going crazy!]   
He went back and found the police a front of the room they questioned him. And after a while another police officer emerged from the room with dr. Molly that was saying  
"she'll have her voice back in 7 or so days"  
"ok!"  
the officer looked at dean now after shareing a knowing look with her partner that nodded in agreement   
"we're going to schedule an interview in the ####at 10 o clock we'd appreciate it if you would come with the victim too"   
Dean Greethed his teeth and swallowed a witty response on the victim thing and just nodded. When the officers were were gone return to the doctor

" So Duc how is she ? other than being I freaked out. Dory?"   
the doctor smiled  
" Well she had another panic attack, when she saw the police officers."   
and she didn't tell him she practically was hiding under the blanket to talk to the female police officer.   
" She is dehydrated, and was strangled, so she was oxygen deprived and we don't know the damage on her brain. we could just hope it didn't make any damage in her cell brains. she has a cracked rib or two,but CT scans can wait till tomorrow morning.She has no concussion which is good, but her loss of memories is caused by a severe trauma,that her mind couldn't handle. her memories isn't lost completely though, like for example she knows what's a shot is, but she didn't expect the pain caused by such a small thing. there's a chance that she'll have her Memories Back once her brain thinks she can handle whatever happened  
see its a defense mechanism. and she has a sore throat and won't be able to speak for a while. "

" what about all the blood"he asked "does she need stitches or something?"   
he shook his head willing the picture to fall off[ oh I don't want to think about that!!]   
his brain whined   
"oh no! that was...... she was a virgin."   
[okay...!] now that shocked the image away and his whole brain went blank   
"wha....?"   
maybe he didn't hear her right,the doctor just smiled and nodded her head like yeah-you-heard-correctly.  
"and she is what? 23 ? "  
"yeah she is in her mid-twenties."  
"and she's a .........and her first was a........" Dean was blinking and talking fast to put the pieces together.  
"and you trying to tell me that's something worse than this made her brain go jumbo starting itself!?!"  
he pressed his lips together   
"no that's just f****** tastic "he said with a fake smile.

 

He thanked the doctor and entered the room and found her curled into a ball under the blanket, only her face showing which was swollen and More bruises appeared then when he last saw her.   
she looked on the edge, exhausted, and emotionally drained, but when she saw him, her face lit up like a kid in Christmas morning.   
" hey sunshine! how are you doing?"   
she sat up wincing and mouthed "okay" with a big smile.   
"I brought you some chocolate. I know you will like it. well everybody does!"   
she took a small sip from the cup then nodded with delight, her eyes Shining with pure joy. He couldn't help but smile back at her. then he noticed the tiny red veins and tiny amounts of blood in her eyeballs. 

they sat there in comfortable silence drinking from their cups, when they finished he took her empty cup and put it away.   
" okay champ! it's time to hit the hay." he told her 

she laid down quietly, and her eyes started to drop close, in minutes she was gone. he sat on the chair for a while thinking he has to call Sam tomorrow morning? or early today? he has to call work, and say that he's coming in late. boy did lots of things happen in one night!! he lost his train of thoughts and found himself waking up by the noise of the nurse, entering the room. 

he glanced at his phone it to see the time it was 8 a.m. He scrapped his face with his big hands, set up, and took a deep breath.,boy did his muscles hurt! he cracked his neck, stretched his hands, the nurse looked at him apologize in her eyes. she change the IV unit with a new one. for his surprise the girls didn't wake up she was more knocked out then asleep! so he decided that he needed to do some stuff,make those phone calls be for she's up. 

when he returned all he saw was a green blur then he found himself in an octopus hug   
"I thought you left!!!" she said told him whispering with a scratchy voice that was worse than yesterday.   
" no. I'm sorry" he said" I just wanted to bring you some stuff, and make some phone calls. "  
he patted her back awkwardly. she stayed hugging him tight a few moments then jumped off suddenly!  
"I was scared!" she said "there were cops! and some other people took some x-ray and it's like taking a picture to your bone."   
she explained to him he smiled at that.  
" And the cops were talking about some shelter! foster care ? me being some kind of teacher in it because of my age. and I don't like that! I'm scared.and dr. Molly said i could be discharged from the hospital! "  
she was breathing and talking fast Dean could hardly understand her .   
"Please Don't Leave Me"   
she begged with puppy dog eyes. All he could say was  
" i... Um..... I"   
and he thought Sammy was the master of puppy dog eyes! until now,looking at her big eyes that's had multi colors they were flecks flicks of gold, Brown, green and a rare color of Grey almost to greenish Gray and how could he say no? how could anyone actually say no?!? to those watery big eyes, bit blood shotted, long eyelashes.... Dean was screwed.....   
" yes! Of course I won't leave you!"   
his mouth was talking on his on. oh yep!! he was doomed!!! after that he showed her quickly how to take a shower with very brief explanations and gave her her new clothes, and took off wandering in the hallways until she finishes her shower. he discovered long time ago that walking helps clear his mind. 

but then he found a little kid kicking the vending machine  
"ok! whatever it did, it's sorry, I'm sure the vending machine learned the lesson."   
he reached his hands in front of him in a wow-take-it easy, motion. The girl huffed in frustration dropped her head and said  
"I'm sorry."   
"it's okay kiddo."   
she looked up at him with her big blue eyes. she looks like she's going to break in tears, but instead she simply said   
"it's my mom, she's very sick."   
out of habit he kneeled to the ground so he could be in her eye level   
"I'm sorry to hear that sweetie pie"   
"she won't let me help her!"   
Her voice was shaking in anger.   
" it is not because she doesn't trust you. nor she thinks you're a baby and couldn't do it."   
"then whyyyyy!!?" she whined   
"it's just because she's being a mom, a good mom! all moms in the world are overprotective she doesn't want to put weights on your shoulders, you shouldn't be caring."   
she looked at him with confused blue eyes and shook her black curls. he gave her a warm smile   
" what I mean to say is, that your mom loves you so much, and you are already helping! by just being with her, and listening to what she says."  
" you think so!?"  
" oh I know so!! see one time, I had a terrible night couldn't sleep!next afternoon of course I had a massive headache with all the grafic toppings that came with it, and I didn't tell my little brother! how could I? he was just five or six! I didn't want him to worry.   
but of course Sam being Sam knew I was sick so he closed all the curtains, and the lights, and told me he wanted to nap. he took my hand laid on the bed and demanded a story! I was asleep the moment I laid down next to him. I was so grateful the next day !I was good as new."  
"did you tell him ?"  
"tell him what?"   
Now Dean was confused!   
" that he helped you! thatyou were grateful!"   
"hell no!" he responded with a slight high pitch note "he'll just make fun of me"   
he continued with a disbelieve in his voice. he pouted his lips  
" and besides,I have a reputation to maintain!"  
she giggled   
"so how about some hot chocolate?"  
he wiggled his eyebrows for dramatic effect   
"no I'm not supposed to take candy from strangers!" "smart girl! but technically I'm not a stranger anymore" end he smiled all dimples showing   
"okay"   
she drank hot chocolate and he drank hot coffee together.   
he went full-on silly mode, Crossing his eyes and making coffee mustache, little bianka was laughing hard by the time she finished her chocolate and went back to her mother's room .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are helpful...let me know what you think..

**Author's Note:**

> So a fair warning im gonna be slow at posting because of all the checking and rechecking grammar and spelling. And also feel free to point them out.


End file.
